


We Both Eat, We Both Win

by PoppyCartinelli



Series: Smut Prompts for Practiceeee [8]
Category: Supergirl
Genre: F/F, Oral Sex, SuperCorp, dough nutting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-23
Updated: 2018-07-23
Packaged: 2019-06-14 19:32:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15395853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PoppyCartinelli/pseuds/PoppyCartinelli
Summary: 500 word smut prompt from tumblr for practiceprompt:(425): Listen, you eat the donut. I eat you out. Everybody wins. Lena to Kara





	We Both Eat, We Both Win

They can talk about everything later, the supersuit, their relationship, all of it. But right here, right now, Lena is going to eat out her best friend or so help her, she’s going to become the villain everyone assumes she is. 

Kara's eating doughnuts on her couch, making noises no one should make outside of sex. Lena's done her best, ignored it before, but she's beyond wet and antsy and she's going to eat Kara out until Kara's quivering before her. 

She lands on her knees in front of Kara and the sharp intake of breath from her bestie is intriguing, very intriguing. Her hand lands on Kara's thigh and she looks up to a blush already rising up Kara's neck. 

“Look. I think I've been reading the signs right and you've been making these noises for twenty minutes already and listen. You eat the doughnut, and I eat you out. Everyone wins. Okay?”

Kara looks like a deer in headlights and geez, if she pulls the straight girl routine after staring at Lena’s ass for so long… everyone is going to have a bad day. 

“Uh… I would, uh, yes? Please?” and then panic lances through her face and her hand lands on Lena's and

Not Today.

Lena holds up her other hand to stop Kara's tirade of words. “We can talk about the supersuit another day, please, Kara, do me a favor and just  _ get it off. _ ”

There's an instant of hesitation and then a breeze blows her hair back and Kara is finally, finally pantsless before her. She's left the blazer she had on and that's kind of… really nice. Goodness. 

Her hand’s pressing against her knees and she's not spread yet, but she's still a vision. Lena smiles, this is going to be good. She presses on Kara's knees and oh. 

Oh? 

Kara's already wet. Not dripping, but more than just a few seconds of sexual tension could produce, right?

“Do you get off on eating doughnuts?” She looks up and Kara's mouth drops open in shock. Okay, something to look into later. Lena’s got better things to do right now. 

She shakes her head and pulls at Kara's hips, shuffling her to the edge of the couch. Kara seems to be warming to all of this more and more but, never hurt to ask. “Hey, last check, are you actually interested in this?” 

Kara’s already nodding and the doughnut in her hand, pink frosting and all, trembles slightly. “Ye-yeah, I mean, if you are? If you want- y’kn- y’know if you don't it's ok-"

That's confirmation enough. Talk can wait. 

Lena leans forward and Kara gasps, effectively cutting herself off. She tastes… actually, Lena has no idea. She's never tasted anyone with this sort of lightness to her. Heady, yes, but also almost buttery. 

Oh lord, is it from all the fats Kara eats? She's going to have to work on Kara's diet. Maybe Kryptonians taste different when eating different foods than how taste changes with humans. 

Well, experiments for the future.

She slides her tongue up, each ridge and bump, until Kara sucks in a breath. She sucks lightly and Kara stiffens under her, shaking slightly. Usually, women aren't as quiet when Lena does anything with their clit.

Oh.

Of course. 

Kara's head back, eyes closed, mouth full of doughnut. 

This is the woman Lena wants to eat out and date and maybe get many more flowers for and like… anyway. Why? 

Emotions…

Anyway, Lena’s got pussy to eat.

She tilts her head back down and Kara is much wetter now. Mh, good. Kara's clit nearly pulses against her tongue and the hips under her hands jerk and this, this is what she's been waiting for.

She trails her mouth down, sucking and licking. Kara's pulse hammers against her tongue and her hands. She's tight, like a bowstring, and Lena just wants her to snap.

Kara jerks when Lena prods her tongue against her entrance. She jerks again, a strangled ‘oh’ falling from her lips, when Lena presses inside, curling her tongue and dragging back out. 

Lena wraps one arm over Kara's hip and pulls the other around to press her thumb against Kara's clit. She licks inside again and Kara jams her hand into the couch cushion. 

She shakes so hard as she comes, she nearly dislodges Lena. But Lena's just holds on and presses her face closer, letting the weirdly buttery arousal coat her tongue. She hums and Kara spasms one last time before slumping against the couch.

Lena pulls back and wipes her mouth, grinning. The doughnut is gone and Kara's mouth probably tastes exceptionally sweet. Probably too sweet, but Lena wouldn't complain, not that Kara would be interested in kissing her with her own arousal on Lena's lips or anyth-

Fingers wrap into her blouse collar and Lena looks down, what? And then she's being lifted, bodily, and dragged onto Kara's lap and there are lips and oh, oh, she's oh,  _ really  _ sweet.


End file.
